Loving You
by Alexia321
Summary: It was all his fault...She was dying and it was all his fault. But he will still love her. Oneshot.


A/N: Hi all!! I know most of you are waiting for me to update Daughter of Time and if you are into stories like Daughter of Time, you will most likely not be into this one-shot. So I was having writers block with that story and decided to write a one-shot.

Read and Review!!! Enjoy and be happy!!

P.S.: This hasn't been beta-ed so please don't hold that against me!! If someone who likes this and is a beta, please say!! I need your help and my other beta is opposed to other ships!! Thanks!!

**Loving You**

The door creaked open slowly as he looked for anyone in the room besides its one occupant. It was empty of all other people, except one. She laid there on the bed her hair strewn across the fluffy white pillow. Her face was pale and it looked as if she might never wake up.

He quietly crept closer and closer to the bed until he reached the spot behind the curtain. This would keep him hidden from sight for a while. He took another look over her and felt all emotions come at once. Some emotions he had never felt until he met her. And here she was, near death, with him by her side.

Taught from a young age, he learned to guard his emotions as a normal pureblood child. He was lucky to have these skills now. She was the best thing to happen to him, yet the worst.

He couldn't even remember how it started. They just seemed to become friends, and from there…more. It wasn't supposed to happen. They were on opposite sides. Black and White. Fire and Ice. But no one could stop it at all.

Sure people tried. He had gotten quite a couple bloody noses from everyone protecting her. But what he went through was nothing compared to her. A couple bloody duels are ok, easy to deal with. But being a target of the entire dark community isn't so simple.

His father had warned him repeatedly. _Stop messing with the girl…you've had your fun, now drop her…don't make me tell you again…if you keep this up I won't hesitate to kill her! _And that's exactly what he did. He tried at least. Boy did he try.

He could remember exactly what happened. It was permanently imprinted in his brain playing over and over like a movie on a screen. A horrible movie heading towards a tragic ending.

It was Christmas morning…

"_Wake up silly!" he heard a giggling voice waking him from his slumber. "Its Christmas morning, if you don't open your presents, I will for you!"_

They had been made heads together giving them their own privet dorms outside of the houses. It was the perfect cover up also. They wanted some together time without their friends knowing, all they had to say was "Heads meeting" and walk away.

So when they decided to spend Christmas together instead of going home, all they said was that they had head's duties to do and they had to stay in the castle. He knew when he told him father that he would not be coming home for the holidays that his father had had enough. He just wished he had done something about it first.

_The giggling voice started shaking him before he relented, rolled over, and opened his eyes to see the brunette goddess in front of him._

"_Finally!" she said exasperated. "Time for presents!" She raced down his staircase into their common room expecting him to follow._

She always was a serious, studious type, but Christmas morning always brought out the energetic, excited, reckless child in her. Watching her break free brought a smile to his face.

_Sighing, started to follow her down the staircase, following her scent of warm vanilla and nutmeg. She was already seated on the floor next to their decorated tree and had a candy cane in her mouth. He took a seat next to her and handed her a little box resembling a ring box._

"_I want you to open this one first," he started. "It's just something…"_

_She gave him a curious look as she opened the little package. With the silver wrapping on the floor she opened the little black velvet box to reveal a silver ring. It was a simple silver band with a onyx and a tiny inscription on the inside. She gasped. "Is this what I think it is?"_

"_It's my mother's family ring. She gave it to me when I was little and told me to give it to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." Her eyes widened even more. "This isn't a proposal, that will be more special. No, this is a…promise. A promise that you will be mine, no matter what."_

_By now she had tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she let him slip the ring onto her finger. With no words to say, she did the next best thing. She kissed him. And she proceeded to kiss him until he was lying down and with her on top of him. Slowly and reluctantly they stopped before it got too far. _

"_I take it that's a yes," he stated smirking at her._

"_Like you expected any other answer."_

"_Well, you could have said 'No, I don't love you, I don't ever want to see you again'."_

"_That was never a possibility." She gave him a peck on the cheek and went over to the tree. "You still haven't opened my gift yet. I admit, its nothing quite as special, but it is from the heart…"_

"_I'm sure I will love it."_

It was one of his happiest moments followed by one of his worst.

_She went to hand him the gift when she saw and heard an owl tapping on the window. Going over to the window, she let the bird in and took the scroll off its leg. Then the owl went out the window and flew away. He was too busy examining his present to notice the type of owl that delivered the letter._

_She went to sit back down next to him with the parchment in her hand with neat cursive spelling out her name._

He sat cursing himself for his stupidity; he could have stopped it all. If only he had seen the owl, if only he told her to ignore the owl, if only he took her down to breakfast before presents, if only…

_She opened the seal that was a capital "M". He had noticed a second too late that he recognized the handwriting on that letter. As soon as the seal was broken a back curse shot from the letter surrounding her until it disappeared and all that was left was her unconscious form._

His father had gotten his revenge. He wasn't even man enough to do it in person. A stupid unknown curse inside a letter. Madame Pomfrey had no idea what happened to her. Right now her vitals were fine but it could all change at any second. His love could be on her deathbed and he could do nothing. It was all his fault, and it will always be all his fault.

He sat by her side for three days now and she wouldn't move. She looked so peaceful, as if sleeping for a little while. Yet he feared she would never wake up. He grabbed her hand and let a little emotion of sadness show hoping no one was around.

Turning her hand around, he saw the ring. It was still there. And he vowed something that night.

As long as that ring was on her finger, he would love her. As long as she would let him, he would love her.

He kissed her head and then her lips and whispered "I love you, Hermione."

He got up to leave and was almost out the door when…

"…Draco"

H


End file.
